Awakenings
by Nigelcat1
Summary: WARNING! Contains mentions of God, Saints & religions. Don't like don't read. Hermione Granger is betrayed and foully murdered. She goes to the Next Great Adventure certain of eternal reward but is she in for a shock. Bashings
1. Chapter 1 - Rewards

AWAKENINGS

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 1 - Rewards

Hermione Granger was dead. She wasn't supposed to be dead because she had done everything she had been asked to do and did it efficiently. She had been personally mentored by the "Greatest Wizard since Merlin" and Leader of the Light, Albus Dumbledore. She had been given private, special lessons because she was the "brightest witch of her age" and was told by that great man that she had the intelligence to understand what most people couldn't.

She had given up the relationship with her parents although it had nearly broken her heart. However, logic overcame emotion as they were just humble Muggles while she was a talented and powerful witch. She disrupted their lives and wiped all of their memories of having a daughter to save them

as it was kinder this way because, as she had been told several times during the past seven years, since they were Muggles they belonged to their world while she belonged to the Magical World. It would have happened sooner or later and when you looked at it logically, it saved them much emotional pain as she would have eventually distanced herself from them little by little until she just dismissed them from her new life.

She had survived the war after making many sacrifices, all for the Greater Good. Some of the things she had had to do for this Greater Good of Albus Dumbledore had, at first and many times thereafter, seemed wrong and against her conscious and the way she had been raised. However, as she learned and grew and been tutored by Albus Dumbledore, everything was explained to her satisfaction and even though she still had to harden herself at times to complete her missions, she did it willingly as the world was in danger of burning and falling into irretrievable darkness if the missions failed.

She was helping the Great Albus Dumbledore save the world and if a "few eggs were broken" and a few had to die to save the many, so be it as that was war and that was life. It had to be done and after the final victory she would be hailed as a hero and be rewarded by helping Albus Dumbledore mold the world into what it should be and not what it was. She would be a builder, a mover and a shaker in this brave, noble, "Light" world and make a name for herself. She would go down in history as one of the "Greats" because Dumbledore promised and he always kept his promises.

The only regret she had was the one concerning Harry Potter and his fate. He had a destiny to fulfill and as Dumbledore had sadly (very sadly) told her "The boy just isn't up to it" and it had disappointed the great wizard. He had confided to Hermione it was the greatest sorrow of his life that Harry was not good enough and not having what it took to live up to his destiny. This revelation had broken her heart and she grieved with the noble man, this living saint.

That was why Harry had to be so tightly controlled, isolated, constantly tested, forced into doing what was right and not what he selfishly wanted to do (like having a life of his own) and kept on the path of Light until that unnamed destiny was fulfilled. When Dumbledore had been so foully murdered by Severus Snape (because Harry couldn't prevent it due to his incompetency) disaster struck and had it not been for people like Hermione, Ron, the Weasleys and other members of the Order of the Phoenix, evil would have won because Harry just couldn't defeat Voldemort on his own.

Hermione felt sorry for Harry. Down deep inside he was a very nice, if totally hopeless, person. Not everybody could be as intelligent and talented as Hermione or as resourceful, brave and noble as Ron and the Weasleys. Harry could be defined as a lovable oaf – much like Hagrid – except that Dumbledore's plans couldn't fail even if Harry did. Thus, all of them having to help Harry to survive until it was time for him to fulfill his destiny and…die.

And die he did, as that was the only way to destroy the Horcrux in his head. He didn't know he was a Horcrux but Dumbledore did and always had. The soul piece couldn't be removed from a living entity hence Harry having to die. Once all the Horcruxes had been destroyed, then anyone could kill Voldemort and the world would be saved. She thought that Ron should have that honor as he had worked so hard, been so faithful to Dumbledore and really deserved to be known as the real hero that he was.

However, although once Voldemort killed Harry, Dumbledore said there might be a possibility that even though the Horcrux was destroyed what remained of Harry's soul might survive and then he would come back and fight Voldemort. If this happened and Harry (by some great miracle) managed to kill "Tom" that would mean that Harry had, probably due to a dark curse associated with Horcruxes and other forms of darkest magic, not only survived but he was now Voldemort's heir and a new and more dangerous Dark Lord. If that happened then as soon as Voldemort was dead, Harry had to be killed immediately to save the world.

And that was what had happened. Harry came back from the dead, fought Voldemort, managed to reflect the killing curse back onto Voldemort and it killed him. But Harry still lived and now he had to be killed and killed immediately. Ron was about to do it but was beaten to it by Bill who quickly cast a reducto to Harry's back. Hermione always knew that Bill was a glory hog and this proved it.

Kingsley Shacklebolt quickly explained to all present (even the Death Eaters) why this had to be done. Bill had set Harry's emaciated body on fire and by the time Kingsley had finished explaining everything, all that remained of Harry Potter were ashes because Bill had used a special curse to make certain that there would be no chance of Harry's evil surviving or contaminating others. Kingsley had just gotten to the part about known followers of "Harry Dark Lord" having to be stopped before they could assume his mantle when much to her shock a half-reducto curse was sent against her – by Ron Weasley the love of her life.

A half-reducto would kill you but slowly and in great pain as you would bleed out from your horrible and painful wounds. The smirking, evil, very happy face of Ron Weasley loomed over her his eyes glittering with hate as he said to the now traumatized girl "I hate you MUDBLOOD BITCH. I always have. One of the many rewards I am to receive was to first beat the living filth out of you, rape you until you broke apart and turn you over to whatever scum wanted you just as long as they hurt you as much as possible until you died. Unfortunately, Bill just stole my thunder so you get to die quickly but not before I do this" he said.

Ron had "whipped it out" and was now pissing (not urinating as that was a refined word compared to what Ron was doing) directly on Hermione's bloody face. He laughed at her shock and pain and waved his pisser all over her face until he hit the mark by pissing directly into her mouth not only insulting but now drowning her. Once he ran out, still laughing he called out "Incendio" and it set her abused body on fire while she was still alive. The last thing she heard was his laughter joined by Ginny's and Molly's hag-like honks.

The next thing she knew, the pain subsided and she was floating but not into the light or even a tunnel. No the faithful Gryffindor, the brightest witch of her age was falling into darkness and then oblivion.


	2. Chapter 2 - Revelations

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 2 – Revelations

Hermione found herself floating haphazardly in a dark greyish mist. She could tell she was naked but that was the least of her worries. At least she was alone so no one could get a peek of her virginal body. Despite Ron's cajoling and whiny requests, she had never let Ron do more than kiss her and beat off his hands wandering all over her body in a most disrespectful way. Although she knew she loved him he was a terrible kisser and his groping grasps were insulting and painful. At times she had to gently stun him to stop and then he would get mad and at times make threats but her excuse was "waiting until after the war" because there were always people around even if it was only Harry and they were in too much danger to put her in the mood. She wanted to "save herself for marriage" but really she wanted was to anonymously send him a "how-to" book on sex because his kisses and gropes were just awful.

However, thinking about Ron now and his…betrayal…she started to cry. Her tears fell hot and heavy onto her broken, bloody body but being dead she felt no physical pain, just the mental and emotional pain which was overwhelming her. She didn't know how long she had been crying as time…well it stood still. She knew she was dead but it seemed her judgment day wasn't coming any time soon.

She was dead and she accepted the fact and all she wanted now was to go onto her heavenly reward. Albus Dumbledore always said that death was the next great adventure so there must be an afterlife. She couldn't wait to meet him and tell him about the perfidy of the Weasleys, Kingsley and the others and see if he could use his no doubt great influence with God Almighty to punish them.

Yep, although Hermione Granger was dead the first thing on her mind was to rat out and tattle on others and get them in trouble as some things never changed.

However, nothing was happening other than her floating around, naked, in the weird mist. She wondered if there was a holdup in entering heaven. Many had died during the battle and probably more would still be dying like the Death Eaters. Maybe someone would kill Ron and she would have the pleasure and (heavenly) reward of watching him tumble down into the depths of hell to burn forever and ever with the likes of Voldemort. That would teach him!

Also, many people died everyday all over the world so perhaps there had been a Muggle disaster of epic proportions which explained the delay. So she would just have to wait until her turn came. She really, really hoped the first person to greet her wouldn't be her grandparents, her pet cat Mittens (who had been run over by a car when Hermione was seven) or even one of her personal female heroes like Eleanor Roosevelt, Marie Curie and Rowena Ravenclaw. No she hoped she would be led into the heavenly mansions by Albus Dumbledore.

"You don't expect to meet Harry Potter?" a voice suddenly asked.

Hermione looked around and saw no one but still covered her private parts only to hear "Don't bother hiding the 'goodies' as…well they aren't goodies anymore, not in the condition they are currently in."

She saw no one and since it is a well-known fact that Hermione Granger can't keep quiet for more than mere seconds she asked "Where are you? Who are you? When do I get to enter heaven?" only to hear the sounds of laughter. It was a nice, deep, rich laugh filled with merriment and joy and it lasted several moments until the voice began to take shape.

The mists formed into that of a man – who was definitely not Albus Dumbledore. Instead a tall figure of medium build with dark, slightly wavy hair and aristocratic features walked into view. He was a very handsome man with a charming smile but she couldn't see the color of his eyes. No matter, he was the closest thing to heaven she had seen since she died. No doubt he was a greeter angel or assistant to St. Peter or something like that, except he wasn't wearing a long white robe but a well-tailored three-piece suit. It looked like a suit that a Muggle Lord would wear or a very successful business man or perhaps a Member of Parliament. In any event, he looked _**delicious**_ as Lavender Brown would say.

He reminded her of somebody but she couldn't think who, probably a film star due to his good looks. He looked at her while she looked at him – silent for once – and then with a wave of his hand, she had clothes. It wasn't the white robe she had been expecting, just her Hogwarts uniform. However, it didn't have her house colors and it was missing her Prefect badge. She asked why but he didn't answer except to say "You have no idea who I am do you?"

"Er…well…no, no I don't. So who are you?"

"Who do I look like?"

"A film star?"

"Thank you but no" was the reply. "I'll give you a hint. With the exception of a certain Headmaster of ill-repute, I was one of the first persons you heard about and the most famous one you ever met, starting in your first year."

She thought for a moment trying to think of the most famous person she had met – besides Dumbledore – and in her first year. A famous person with dark hair and a lovely smile. No. It couldn't be. This person was an adult and about 40 years of age so it couldn't be….

"Harry? No. It can't be Harry because you're too old, good looking, nicely dressed, have good hair, don't wear glasses and…."

"You've seen Harry without his glasses on, especially this year while you were on the 'hunt' and you watched him sleeping several times when 'Ronnikins' wasn't watching."

She had. Harry did look different without his glasses and when he was sleeping and not having nightmares. But it didn't explain the age, the clothes and the happiness shining on the face of the stranger.

While she was musing the voice said "Just so you know, in death many people exist in their favorite age. For instance, an eighty year old woman would choose to be the age and have the looks she had at the peak of her youth and beauty whereas a child might choose to take the form of the adult they never lived to be. When I was young, a classmate of mine said that if she died as a child she would like to go to heaven looking like Lillian Gish or Clara Bow."

"Why? They are very old film stars."

"They weren't when my classmate and I were a lad and a lass" the figure grinned.

"Well then you definitely aren't Harry because Harry's my age and he had no friends in primary school or Hogwarts except for me, the Weasleys and his teammates."

"There was Luna Lovegood and a few others that he managed to befriend when you and the other hell-hounds of Dumbledamn weren't looking."

"They were never his friends" she replied smugly "They just hung on him due to his fame."

"Just like you did."

"HOW DARE YOU!" "I've always been Harry's friend and…."

"With 'friends' like you who needs Voldemort" he said impishly insulting the proud girl further. "You do know that since you are dead you will be judged. When you are judged…well let's just say your life flashes before you and _all the sins committed_ _ **by you or against you**_ are shown and not even a Hermione Granger can deny the truth no matter how much she wants to believe or not believe in reality."

"I have nothing to fear" she retorted smugly. "I've led a good, virtuous and noble life and have nothing to hide. Although I will admit that at my death I have found out in no uncertain terms that I was sinned against."

"By whom?"

"The Weasleys of course!"

"Just the Weasleys?"

"No. Draco Malfoy, Slytherins, Death Eaters, a few jealous, spiteful Ravenclaws, assorted Hufflepuffs, probably a few of the traitorous Gryffindors – who were jealous – as well as certain Ministry personnel, Rita Skeeter and…well sad to say Harry."

"HARRY? HOW THE HELL DID HARRY 'THE PAWN' POTTER 'SIN' AGAINST YOU?"

"For not being what he should have been and disappointing Professor Dumbledore. It caused the great man so much heartbreak and pain and thus me, so yes, Harry 'sinned' against me."

The stranger started laughing uncontrollably. He was shaking his head back and forth in disbelief and this served to insult Hermione even more. Mercifully for him the girl chose not to chastise him because she started to walk or at least attempt to walk away in search of judgment, St. Peter or the beloved Albus Dumbledore. She didn't get very far because the mist wasn't made for walking or even leaving at least not by her.

While the figure tried to get control another figure walked out of the mist. He was dressed in blue hospital scrubs and was wearing a surgical mask. He walked up to the figure and said "I told you so" only to be answered "Yes I know and have since your first year but she has just gotten worse."

"Well wait until she walks the gauntlet and…."

"But that's a punishment" Hermione protested – loudly. "I don't deserve any punishment because…."

"That remains to be seen girl as what you believe is not necessary true" the first figure stated. "In this venue walking the gauntlet means when summoned you walk down a path through the mist and on one side all your good deeds are listed and the other side all sins committed by you or against you and all mistakes you made will be revealed. When you reach the end your fate will have been decided."

"Well I have no fear because I know I am going to heaven."

The two other figures looked at each other than back at her. "If I had money I'd make you a wager but money, talent, power and intelligence doesn't make a difference in this place" said the figure dressed in scrubs.

Hermione's only reply was to ask "Why are you wearing hospital scrubs?"

"Because I wanted to be a doctor, preferably a psychiatrist to help people and/or a surgeon again to help people and to give certain people I've met and had to put up with in my life a much needed lobotomy – or two."

"You can't give someone two lobotomies."

"Maybe you can't…."

That did it. Hermione Granger was losing her temper and decided to take matters into her own hands. "I demand to be sorted…uh…judged. Hello! What's the holdup? I've been waiting here in what seems to be forever and am being tortured by either demons who have no doubt escaped from hell or Death Eaters who should just be sent straight to hell so please – judge me because I need to talk to Professor Albus Dumbledore."

The two figures started laughing like the proverbial skunks. They even doubled up as Hermione just kept glaring at them. She then once again started to fight her way through the mist hoping that this was all just a test and that since she had passed it, she should have already been sent to heaven and thus needed to be judged or whatever it took to go where she so richly deserved to go.

However, nothing was happening except for those two clowns laughing themselves silly. The Surgeon was laughing so hard he removed his mask probably because he wanted Hermione to hear his laughter better. She decided to ignore them and hoped they would stop and eventually they did. They made small talk and were completely ignoring her but every so often she caught them sending a glance over towards her no doubt hoping to get her attention so they could annoy her. She was having none of it.

As she did her best to ignore them (but listen in on their conversation) she didn't notice at first the slight pull of her body towards the direction the two figures had made their entrance. It wasn't until the "surgeon" said "Whoa there she goes" that Hermione felt a strong pull.

Finally! The pull became stronger as she floated passed the two figures and started her journey to heaven. She couldn't wait and her last thought before beginning to walk the gauntlet was to wonder if she would be issued wings and/or a halo or if that was just a myth. She decided it was probably a myth and she could do without the wings but perhaps the halo as a halo would show everybody that she was a saintly person and increase her prestige. Albus Dumbledore probably had several.

In any event she would shortly be finding out and she couldn't wait!


	3. Chapter 3 - Shock

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 3 – Shock

Hermione Granger was embarrassed beyond all belief. She had walked that gauntlet and it was exactly as the two laughing figures had said. Her right side listed her good deeds starting when she was a very young child who had reached cognizance and as she walked on it became of mixture of her good deeds and then sins committed against her. On her left side her sins began starting when she was about three years old and…well that couldn't be counted as a sin because she didn't know she had done it only that she had been jealous and had wished for something and that wish had come true because she was a witch. But she was only three and hadn't reached the age of reason yet so _in her mind it_ _shouldn't_ _count as a sin._

Much to her utter disbelief, her left side became heavy especially once she had started Hogwarts while her right side containing the good deeds lessen. However, the few really good deeds she had done were outweighed by the sins committed against her. As she trudged along she refused to believe that some things she had done were considered sins until she reached the end of the gauntlet. Then the things she had done, mostly for the Greater Good, were revealed to be not only sins but HUGE sins against not only Harry Potter, but her parents and many others, such as Neville, Luna Lovegood and other students who she didn't even know.

Her "duty" and "the missions" were very upsetting. If that wasn't bad enough, the sins committed against her were worst as the truth, the real truth such as what Ron had said to her when he tortured and killed her, were just the tip of the iceberg. She had been betrayed by EVERYBODY she had believed in, trusted, allied with and worse of all, each and every betrayal and hurt was clearly and unmercifully shown in its entirety.

Albus Dumbledore had not really been her benevolent, caring mentor or even the Leader of the Light and the greatest wizard since Merlin. He was a fake – a user, abuse, master manipulator who had destroyed lives and collected souls for his own specific goals and great amusement. He never had any intention of keeping his promises to the brightest witch of her generation any more than he had loved and cared for Harry Potter.

Not only that, he had created Voldemort, caused and prolonged _both_ wars and his plans for the Magical World were not for its benefit and would lead only to its destruction. Had she not been in the process of being judged nothing would have made her believe any of it because it was so…well unbelievable.

As she reached the end of the gauntlet she was shown what was currently happening and would soon be happening on earth. It was horrifying. She had not been the only person to be betrayed and cruelly killed. Neville, Luna, Susan Bones, both Patil Twins and many other Hogwarts students were killed that day or shortly thereafter. Mostly it was Muggleborns but others who hadn't and never would support the goals of Albus Dumbledore or had made enemies of the Weasleys and other Order members.

But the absolute most disgusting and truly appalling thing of all was that Albus Dumbledore the "Light Lord" _had made Horcruxes_. As soon as Harry had died he had resurrected by using his perfectly preserved body which had been healed of all injuries and placed in stasis in his tomb. He had used a darker ritual to rise from the dead, one more evil than what Voldemort had used. It involved the sacrifice of virgins (naturally) but very special virgins, namely, Neville, Luna and Susan Bones. They were used because of their real magical power, innocence and good, noble and brave nature. Hermione had been forced to witness the ritual and had she been able she would have vomited and cried hysterically. But she was dead and thus couldn't.

"Just so you know" the first figure (who she decided to call "First") told her "Witnessing the resurrection is part of your punishment."

She sighed heavily before asking "Is there such a thing as purgatory? If so, seeing this will lessen my time there before I go to heaven?"

"What makes you think you are going to heaven?" the "Surgeon" asked.

This shocked the girl for a moment before she said "Well I have to go to heaven. I've lived a good life and…."

"You really weren't paying attention to the left side were you?" the First asked.

It suddenly hit her and she wailed "Well other people have done much worse – like Ron and…."

"Ron isn't dead yet. Also, one of his 'rewards' will be the making of his very own Horcrux" the First replied. "In fact – ah there it is. Look down and you will see it being creating by his killing the eldest Greengrass girl. Apparently she rebuffed his attentions and was scheduled for execution anyway so 'waste not want not' and there you have it."

"Do you have to kill the victim so cruelly?" Surgeon asked.

"No, a simple Avada Kedavra will do. It is the most merciful way to do it. Anything else is pure torture or in Vulture Boy's case 'fun' or 'revenge' or assertion of his new won power."

Surgeon asked "Hey isn't that…."

"Damnation" the First said. "That miserable little $#$&#*&#** is using the Sword of Gryffindor – minus the basilisk venom. How the hell did he get his hands on that?"

"Percy picked it up after I killed Nagini" another voice added. All turned to see Neville Longbottom walk towards them."

"Hi Neville" Surgeon said. "Glad to see you made it. Anybody else come with you?"

"Luna, Susan, Colin and Dennis Creevey. Percy had to use Dennis after Ron ran off with the Sword. Did you know that Dennis is a level six on the rating scale? No. Well he is which is why Percy used him after the Sword was claimed."

"Who'd the others use?"

"Molly Bitchmouth used Bellatrix. She had everything ready in advance and all she needed was a victim and then VOILA she had her prize. Since old Bella was a powerful witch it enhanced the Horcrux."

"What did she use for a container?"

"A ring of Fleur's she had always coveted. Bill snuck it out before the battle and gave it to his mother so she'd have something nice for once. Oh, and Ginny killed Fleur to make her Horcrux and used Lily Potter's engagement ring which Dumbledore had "acquired" and given to the slut when he drew up that phony marriage contract."

"HOW CAN YOU ALL JUST STAND THERE AND TALK LIKE PEOPLE HAVING A NORMAL CONVERSATION WHEN MURDERS ARE BEING COMMITTED AND EVIL THINGS ARE BEING CREATED AND…." Hermione screamed out in frustration.

"Well for starts" Surgeon said "We have nothing else better to do and it's good shooting the breeze with one of my very, very few true friends even if it is just hearing about the tragedies cursing our former world."

"But we have to do something! We can't let this happen. WE HAVE TO STOP IT."

Three voices asked in unison "HOW and WHY?"

"I…I…I – don't know I just know that we have to stop them just like I stopped Voldemort."

"YOU…STOPPED…VOLDEMORT!" the three said in unison.

"Well, I did have help" Hermione admitted. "But it can be done just like…."

"Like Dumbledore said it could – to you and the Weasleys" Surgeon replied "But you know now why. Voldie had to be stopped so that Dumbledore could resurrect himself and take complete control over Britain – just like you were shown during the gauntlet walk. Don't tell me the girl with the photographic memory has forgotten all of those nasty little details already?"

"Well…."

"Also we are all dead and you still have to receive your 'eternal reward'" the First added.

Hermione had forgotten that little detail. However, she quickly recovered and very unselfishly offered to delay going to heaven so that she could go back to earth and stop this horror. She was quickly reminded that (1) what makes you think you are going to heaven and (2) she was dead so how was she going to go back to earth and "fix things" when it had taken her "mentor" years to stop Voldemort.

"Will you stop saying I'm not going to heaven – because I am. How could I not?" Hermione insisted. "These people must be stopped and I'm the only person capable of doing so, ergo I have to go back and…."

"What makes you think that _**YOU**_ are the only person who can stop this horror" First asked. "Also how would you get to go back?"

Without blinking an eye Hermione started a one-way conversation listing the how and whys of why she was the only one who could and should go back because when all was said and done, if she didn't the world would end – both worlds actually. Ergo, God would want it saved and who else had the knowledge, the dedication and know how to do it than her - Hermione Jean Granger. She was very upset when First, Surgeon and Neville of all people started laughing. She informed them that they were all jealous and after she talked with St. Peter – as she was being admitted through the Pearly Gates – she would ask to see God and offer her services. That only made the three laugh even harder.

You just couldn't talk to some people because they didn't want to listen and they should listen to Hermione Granger as she knew what she was talking about, was a person of the highest morality and in most cases was probably the most intelligent person many people – especially Magicals – would ever meet in their lives. The three were rolling on what passed for a floor in the swirling mists and that was the very last straw.

She started walking away from them. She knew if she kept walking eventually she find herself at the Gates of Heaven, alert St. Peter and shortly have an appointment with the real "Greatest Wizard Ever" namely the Almighty. She didn't know if she was making headway or not but at least she didn't hear any more laughter.

Another figure began to emerge out of the mists. He was an older man, on the heavy side and not very good looking, but his face was pleasant and he was smiling gently. He was wearing long white robes so she had to be getting closer to the Gates and to save time and make sure she was headed in the right direction she asked "Excuse, am I near the Gates of Heaven?"

"Oh no my dear, you are not anywhere near the entrance. We don't have gates or walls in heaven because we don't need them. Gates and walls were invented to keep people out but also to keep them in and once a person enters heaven, you don't ever want to leave, so no, there are no gates."

"What no St. Peter to greet people?"

"St. Peter has other duties to keep him occupied that is why loved ones welcome a person to heaven. However, at times a guide is needed and that is where I come in as this is my time to greet the…confused."

"Oh I'm not confused" Hermione assured him "I know exactly what I need to do and just need to be briefed and sent on my very important mission."

"Well actually you are confused and…very mistaken" the gentle voice told her. "You may think you have a mission but…well you really don't. Also as the three males you just met have tried to tell you - how do I put this nicely - you haven't made the cut."

Hermione looked at the man frostily giving him a glare guaranteed to make his blood run cold, or so she thought. Then she asked haughtily "What do you mean I haven't made the 'cut' as you call it?"

"What he means is what we have been trying to tell you but you refuse to listen" First said. The three had followed her and were witnessing the conversation.

"No one asked you" she shot back at the three before turning towards the white robed man and demanding "And just who do you think you are to tell me that I haven't made the 'cut' as you call it?"

"Well _I know_ that in life I was born Angelo Guiseppe Roncalli. I became a Roman Catholic priest and eventually was elevated to the highest office in the Church – one which Peter the Rock first held. I became John XXIII and served as Pope from October 1958 to my death in June 1963. In April 2014 the Church will officially canonize me so I can add the title of Saint."

"I think that qualifies him to know what he's talking about" Surgeon added.

"SHUT UP" was the girl's only reply to Surgeon. She then turned to the man who claimed to be a Pope and snarled out "I never heard about you and it's only your word that you are a Pope

"There have been 264 of us since the beginning and religion is not one of your favorite subjects thanks to that Dumbledore demon. But please believe me when I say that I am Pope John XXIII and I am here to talk some sense into you, such as you are not going back to 'save the world' no matter what…."

"Now I know you are wrong" she screamed. "You claim to be made a saint in 2014 and the world as we know it will be destroyed. Therefore I had to go back and stop the horror otherwise there wouldn't be a world left for you to become a saint."

Even an understanding and saintly man such as John XXIII (who was and had been a resident of heaven since June 1963) was starting to lose patience. There had been many, many people throughout the years who refused to believe that they were not going to heaven, but this girl was the first one who had been assigned to him. There was a slight – a very slight – chance that she could escape her fate but she wouldn't like it and but then those people like her never did. So he decided to try another way.

"According St. Malachy after the current Pope John Paul II there are only two more left. I am canonized by the last, Pope Francis. You know that the world will be destroyed if Dumbledore and his minions are not stopped BUT you don't know when. The year 2014 is only 16 years away and…."

"AND THEREFORE YOU BETTER SEND ME BACK SO THAT I CAN SAVE THE WORLD – AND YOU BETTER DO IT SOON!"

The Pope slapped his forehead and mumbled "Harry warned me about this girl and I didn't want to believe it but he was right. You are impossible."

"Harry Potter was a complete idiot and didn't know what he was…."

"Not Harry Potter – Harry Levinson. He was your parents' accountant. He died in 1994. He's a nice guy and liked fly fishing and ball room dancing. He knew you since you were a tiny child and said you were the most stubborn, egotistical, narrow-minded…."

"NO I'M NOT. Harry Levinson was just jealous because I went to primary school with his granddaughter and always outdid her in everything."

"She played the violin better than you did which is why you quit taking lessons because since you weren't the best you just said you were bored and wanted to go onto other things."

Surgeon butted into the conversation "She's never going to listen to reason despite walking the gauntlet so just cast the equivalent of silencing and binding charms on her and tell her why she isn't going to be allowed to go back to 'save the world' and why she isn't heaven material."

The Pope thought it was a splendid idea and since he had to talk with several other people that day (or what passed for a day in the afterlife) he did so. After freezing her still he began to tell her why. But how to start?

"Try telling her she was more of a Slytherin than a Gryffindor" the First said helpfully to Pope John.

"I am not! The Hat wanted to put me into Ravenclaw but I logically convinced it to put me in Gryffindor."

"The Hat said you were a definite Slytherin due to your cunning, ambition and ruthlessness but since you were believed to be a Muggleborn you wouldn't last a week in that House thanks to the manipulations of Dumbledore. The real reason you didn't want Ravenclaw is because it was filled with intelligent people dedicated to learning and you would have too much competition. McGonagall had been 'convincing you' to go to Gryffindor like she always did with ambitious, intelligent Muggleborns so they could be better manipulated by Dumbles and from all of the biased books you read and the fact that you wanted to latch onto Harry Potter - who as everyone knew was destined for Gryffindor – you threatened to burn the Hat if he didn't sort you where you wanted to go" Surgeon said.

"THAT'S A LIE" Hermione screamed in outrage.

"NO IT ISN'T" replied Pope John, the First, Surgeon and even Neville at the same time. The Pope then did an "instant recall" of Hermione walking the gauntlet showing her conversation with the Sorting Hat.

"Remember it now?" Pope John asked.

Of course she had but she didn't want to admit it to this crowd. Philosophers argued that the greatest sin was pride which was why Lucifer and his followers ended up where they were. Hermione Granger had pride in abundance but she considered it an asset as she "took pride" in doing everything well and at times perfectly. If you were good at something you should have pride just like Hermione Granger. However, she just changed the subject back to the need for her to be sent back to save the world.

She continued to demand to see the Almighty because He would definitely recognize that she was needed as the world had to be saved.

"How do you know the world isn't supposed to end due to Dumbledore causing its destruction in June of 2015?" Pope John asked.

That statement would have shut up most people but not our Hermione. She then began to put forth some logical, well-thought out and perfectly good reasons and then asked why the Uncaused Cause, the Supreme Being, the Father, the Mother, the Lord, the Almighty, the Creator of all things, the Most High, the Glory, the Maker, the Everlasting, the All High or just plain good old God/Goddess hadn't already sent for Hermione Granger because He/She just couldn't let the world end because - well because Hermione Granger said so! At least that was what the First said in an attempt to get the pompous girl to shut up.

Finally even Pope John, the Saint, had had enough and throwing up his hands in what Hermione thought had to be surrender, started walking away mumbling to himself. She couldn't hear what he was saying but she just knew he was going to God to announce that Hermione was here to save the day and soon a _**respectable representative**_ (or someone Hermione approved or at least knew about )of Him/Her would arrive to bring her before the heavenly throne.

"He's not going to do that" the Surgeon announced. "You are not getting your appointment because - well you just aren't."

"Don't be ridiculous" the girl snapped back at him. "Of course he is going to announce that I am here and soon I will be getting my assignment and…."

"He's not going to do that" the Surgeon announced. "You are not getting your appointment because - well you just aren't."

"Don't be ridiculous" the girl snapped back at him. "Of course he is going to announce that I am here and soon I will be getting my assignment and…."

"And nothing Hermione" the First snapped right back at her. "Insufferable, egotistical, bigoted, bitchy, naïve girls don't get their way just because they think they are so special. .not. Since you have refused to notice, you are not even going to heaven let alone be granted a tete-a-tete with the Uncaused Cause."

Hermione was really getting mad now and screamed out " . . !"

"No you are not Hermione" said the voice of Minerva McGonagall.

All eyes turned towards the voice and much to her great shock Hermione saw her favorite teacher (next to Professor Dumbledore of course) enter the space of the four beings. The woman did not look good, in fact she looked like Hell in more ways than one. She had been wearing her favorite dark green robes which were all in tatters, blood stained and filthy. Her grey-streaked hair was now mostly grey with a yellowish tinge to it and it had fallen out of the tight bun which had always confined it and her complexion was that of a corpse. Her dark green eyes were listless and dark shadows were under the eyes and the wounds she had received probably at the time of her death were in full view of the four. If ever an example could be shown as to what a denizen of Hell might look like, Minerva McGonagall in her current state would suffice.

"Professor…what…what happened to you?" Hermione asked.

"Duh, she was killed" Surgeon said.

"Of course she was otherwise she wouldn't be here" Hermione snapped back. "But Professor how…who…who did you in? Who killed you?"

"Does it really matter" the First asked. "Well Minnie, you finally bit the dust and I wager it was either Dumbledamn or a Weasley who did it. Personally I don't care and my only question is why aren't you in Hell where you truly belong?"

"She probably has been sent to escort Hermione because McG is one of the few people that Bushy Bucky Bossy Beaver Bitch might believe" Neville said. "And yes I am referring to you as that is the nickname Harry called you behind your back."

"HE DID NOT!"

"HE DID TOO!"

"NO HE DIDN'T AS HARRY LOVED, GREATLY RESPECTED AND PRACTICALLY WORSHIPPED ME!"

That caused the First, Surgeon and Neville to begin their laughter once again and had anyone looked a small smile would have been seen on McGonagall's face.

Hermione dearly wished for her wand so that she could hex the hell out of these terrible people. If anyone was going to Hell it would be them. She didn't know who the First and the Surgeon were because she hadn't bothered asking if only because she didn't care. She did know that they truly deserved Hell because of their treatment of her and now so did Neville.

Several chastisements were rising on Hermione's lips but at the last moment she decided not to say them because those three $#*$&#**#&& were not worthy of her valuable time. Instead she again asked McGonagall what had happened to her.

"I was kept alive by the Weasleys and Kingsley until Albus was resurrected. He wanted to 'celebrate' his triumph, his winning the 'Great Game' as he called it and wanted to witness my suffering and laugh at a foolish, easily led…." Her voice cracked and she couldn't go on.

"He sent you to Azkaban after he had his little and final victory over you, didn't he?" the First asked gently.

"Yes" was the bitter reply. "He ordered that I be kept alive and that no Dementors were to feed off of me because he wanted me to be fully conscious of my…well he wanted me to know suffering. Then, just like he did with Gellert Grindelwald, he'd visit me and a few others on occasion to gloat and push the knife in deeper. Poppy was there with me and so was Pomona. He wanted Filius alive and in that earthly hell but Filius went down fighting. He managed to escape and before he was caught he destroyed the Horcruxes of two individuals without their knowing it. Surprised the hell out of them."

"Whose Horcruxes were destroyed?" the Surgeon asked.

"Percy and Delores Umbridge's."

"Umbridge survived and got to make a Horcrux?" a shocked Hermione asked.

"Yes and no" McGonagall said. "Yes, she survived and was given a promotion even for a 'job well done' by Albus as…how do I put this…she was exactly the kind of person Albus liked to secretly recruit. Because Ron had blabbed about the Horcruxes to his Mother, leaks got out, Umbridge heard about it and she and an Unspeakable created their own before the final battle. She used Moody's eye for her's and was thinking about creating another one just in case as was Percy. They were searching in the Ministry's most secure areas where very valuable and precious artifacts were kept. The room was much like the Room of Requirement at Hogwarts and was where Filius and others were hiding. He and the fighters he was leading, caught them, dosed them with Veritaserum, killed them and destroyed their Horcruxes so they couldn't be resurrected. A few weeks later poor Filius and the others were betrayed and he refused to be taken alive. He took Bill Weasley with him."

"So why did you die if Dumbledamn wanted you kept alive?" the First asked.

"When I died the year was 2001. The rest of the Magical World knew what Albus was up to and started a rebellion trying to capture and destroy Albus' the 'Heaven on Earth' which he claimed to have created in Britain. He was building up a private army and would eventually reveal the existence of Magic to the Muggles. He always thought that with him as the Leader of the Light – and his resemblance to Merlin, who had become a cult figure in the Muggle World, as well as Father Christmas – well he thought the Muggles would see him as a benevolent figure and…."

"And long story short" the First interrupted angrily "He would tricked the Muggles into following him and eventually rule both worlds. That was one of the reasons that all of those 'rebellions' or rather wars were fought for the past sixty years – to stop Albus Dumbledore from destroying everything."

"Don't you dare interrupt Professor McGonagall" Hermione ordered. "The only wars fought in the entire Magical World were the ones Vold…Volde…You-Know-Who started and that was because he wanted to take over the world and destroy it."

The First smiled – rather evilly – before saying "You better tell her the 'real truth' Minnie as she wouldn't believe me."

The old witch sighed heavily before saying "Tom's right. There were several wars besides his little rebellion and it nearly destroyed us all."

"WHAT?" asked a shocked and disbelieving Hermione Granger.

Minerva took a deep breath and began to give the girl _**a real history lesson**_ of Magical Britain.

NOTE: Peeves is acting up again and despite several read-overs, etc. there might be major mistakes and missing words. Sorry.


	4. Chapter 4 - Purgatory

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 4 - Purgatory

"There have been several wars since Grindelwald's/World War II" McGonagall began. "You just haven't heard about them because you are a Muggleborn and one living in Britain where the books are controlled. Albus controlled what was printed and the Ministry – with Albus' permission – only allowed the reporting of certain news."

"Voldie wasn't the only person who opposed Dumbledamn" Neville of all people stated. "You only hear about Voldie because Dumbledamn declared it a war. My Grandfather and Great Grandfather opposed him in the Wizengamot and even Charlus Potter – the father of James Potter – and if you didn't agree with him, you got the reputation of being a Death Eater or anti-Light."

"That's ridiculous" Hermione snapped back. "You don't know what you are talking about as James Potter was one of Dumbledore's most faithful followers and so was his father."

"Actually he wasn't. Charlus hated Dumbledore especially after his only son and heir turned against his own Father to follow Albus. Of course James was just like Sirius – rebelling against his family and heritage. Both men, no boys in the end, were the same. They were used to privilege, wealth, power and pleasure and knew they could – and did – get away with anything they wanted" McGonagall informed her.

"When I was walking the gauntlet" the old witch began "I was shown all the things that had been done against me. The worse was the lies told to me by…Albus…and I believed them." McGonagall looked as if she was starting to cry.

Suddenly an all too familiar voice interrupted the witch by saying _'_ _If you tell a big enough lie and tell it frequently enough, it will be believed'_ which was a view of one Adolph Hitler." The rich, deep voice of Severus Snape got the attention of the two witches and they turned to see him coming their way accompanied by a rather beautiful red-haired woman who he was trying to ignore.

"Professor Snape you look dreadful" Hermione said, staring at his neck which had been torn out by Nagini.

"Well you are nothing to praise either the way you look" he snapped back. "Tell me did your 'beloved Ron' finally show you what he truly thought of you? At least I died…heroically…it could be said by some."

"Yes you did" stated McGonagall. "We all hated you when you killed Albus. He never left any instructions or even a clue about what he planned and we all thought you were a traitor."

"Of course you did" he snapped back. "That was one of his nefarious plans. He told me it was for that infernal 'Greater Good' if all thought I was truly on the Dark Lord's side. However, even then I knew he was laughing to himself at the 'prank' he was playing, causing me grief, ruining my reputation and torturing my already damaged soul."

"Oh yes, Albus Dumbledore tortured so many as I personally know so well" added the redhead.

"And how many people did YOU torture my supposed 'greatest and only love'" he snarled out viciously.

"Now Sev, you know I didn't have a chance to know better until it was too late. I was potioned by a certain someone" she stated glaring at McGonagall "On the orders of that miserable old man, and all of my so-called 'good friends' were in on it. Like you I didn't have a chance" she whined.

"Well you eventually did find out, didn't you now. You could have sent me a short note after you did but no…by then you were 'in on it' weren't you?"

She hung her head in shame. They had already had this conversation the moment he arrived in Purgatory and he purposely repeated it for the benefit of Hermione and McGonagall. She had tried to explain why but he had walked through his gauntlet and found out the truth. In fact he found out a lot more than he wanted to and it had naturally broke his now cold heart again.

Hermione figured out that this had to be Lily Potter, Harry's mother. Like Harry, she had been indoctrinated to believe that Lily Evans and James Potter had a love story for the ages and that Severus Snape was so jealous that the "better man had won" that he took it out on poor Harry. Then she made another mistake as she turned on her former professor with all the vitriol she possessed.

McGonagall had wisely tried, but failed, to stop her, while Lily looked on in appreciation, which only spurred Hermione onto more chastisement until Snape had had enough. Apparently, he at least, still retained some of his magical power and of the sort which he had never shown to the pompous girl. Purgatory itself shook as the man vented his spleen on the girl as those surrounding them quickly left the area as fast as possible.

Her walk through the gauntlet concentrated on things concerning her and what other people had done or not done to her only. In other words, she didn't know what she was talking about concerning the real relationship between Lily and Snape until the man lashed out at her and informed her of some very important things, some of which McGonagall hadn't known about. When he finished, the shaking stopped but not Hermione Jane Granger.

"I don't believe you" she stated confidently.

This was the point where McGonagall and Lily ran for it especially when Hermione began pontificating why she didn't believe him. As she rambled on she failed to notice that Severus Snape was fighting for self-control until at last he interrupted her and in a deadly whisper that would have sent a dragon running asked "Are…you…calling…me…a…liar?"

She didn't miss a beat and simply replied "Well if the shoe fits – and I believe it does in this situation – EVERYBODY KNOWS…."

She didn't get to finish that condemning (and totally stupid) statement as Snape let out a yell that could have been a cry from the damned residing in Hell! He then rose in the air as winds started swirling around them and the shaking again began but this time it was worse than before. Who knew what he would have said or done if good old Pope John hadn't come flying in and stopped the angry man. That done, he turned to Hermione with an unaccustomed glare on his saintly face.

"This might only be just Purgatory BUT," he paused trying to control himself "Once one has walked the gauntlet and been consigned, LYING IS IMPOSSIBLE TO DO."

"However, some sins are still committed by those who…how do I put it…ah yes - NEVER LEARN!"

He quickly got control and added "Apparently you were not listening to the gauntlet as while in Purgatory, one is given a chance to atone for some of their sins in various ways. But sometimes overwhelming hubris and stubbornness remains in certain people – like you. You have set your atonement back due to your foolishness and insulting Severus and…."

"Well he was LYING – I know he was" she whined "So no doubt his atonement has been sent back even further than mine is."

"Do you finally see some of the things I had to put up with?" Snape asked the Pope.

The Pope sighed and said "Calming you down and trying to put some COMMON SENSE and not WIZARDING SENSE into this girl was secondary to my main reason for coming here." He raised his hand and Minerva McGonagall came floating back followed by Lily (who hadn't been summoned but was just curious).

"Minerva," he began gently, "The MOST HIGH has made a decision. It is not His plan for the Muggle and Magical worlds to end, especially in the way it is heading so…."

"So He is sending me back to fix things?" Hermione smugly asked. Without waiting for an answer she added "I am so glad that He finally realized that only I can…."

"Would you like me to strangle her for you since you are a saint and shouldn't be doing such things no matter how much you want to?" Snape politely asked. He received a "huff" of disapproval from the girl but a very slight thoughtful glance from the Pope who seemed to consider it for a nano second before saying, "No…that will not be necessary." He then placed a silencing charm on the girl.

"Hermione, under no circumstances will you be going back, unless it is to live again. Instead, Minerva and her…husband…will return to an earlier time to try and fix things. Even if they succeed, you and some others might not be born. In any event, if and when you or others suddenly disappear from Purgatory, it will mean that they have returned to a certain timeline. It also may mean that they have never existed or at least in the life they had lived such as Lily and Severus."

That said, he and Minerva McGonagall disappeared from Purgatory.

Lily and even Severus Snape were estatic as they just might be able to live a different life or, in Snape's case, not even be born. He wouldn't mind it as then he would not have suffered the pain of living the life he had been dealt. Perhaps he would be sent back but to another life. He might not even be a wizard but as long as he had decent parents and a chance, he wouldn't mind. All things considered, he might prefer it.

Now all they could do was wait. Eventually they both did disappear.

Hermione didn't and wondered why.

The End

Note: There might be a sequel- someday.


End file.
